Sonnyboy and the Soldier
by aqkai
Summary: The life of Gus Kinney, Hunter Novotny-Bruckner and the rest of the members of QAF. 10yrs ago (2 years after TV's season 5 finale), something terrible happened, where Gus Peterson became Gus Kinney-Taylor. Years went by and now a 16year old Gus is in his senior year in High School, because, facing the return of his crush and the never ending drama surrounding his extended family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first FanFic that i have the balls to publish and share it with the rest of the WWW**.  
**So, please have patience with me. I am sorry if there is any grammar, or spelling error.**  
**I have written 9 chapters of this story and i plan to upload all of them as time goes by.**

**Have a nice reading and enjoy the ride...**

***fixed the errors.  
**

* * *

Gus woke up, cleaned up, he put on his old pair of blue jeans and went downstairs, to have breakfast

"Well... sleepy beauty, you woke up" Said the 46yr old Brian Kinney aka Dad, in a pair of dark slacks and a black v neck t-shirt. "Shouldn't you be at school?" He sipped his coffee leaning to the counter kitchen, watching every moment that his son did.

"I start tomorrow, remember?" Gus said opening the fridge for some milk. "Shouldn't you be at work?", the kid sat at the kitchen bar and placed on the table the cereal, milk and bowl.

"CEO, calls the shots"

"Hum." Was all what Gus said. He was trying to make the perfect cereal/milk % in his favorite blue Captain America bowl.

"Good" Brian smirked at his sonnyboy. When did the kid grow up so fast?… Brian left his coffee cup in the sink.  
"Gotta go" he went toward Gus kissed his head and left the house from the kitchen entrance.

A month after he moved to live with his father, they moved to this house.  
According to his dad's husband, Brian bought a huge house for them, but then they sold it and decided to move to this 3 story house. The house was in the upscale Pittsburgh neighborhood and if Gus didn't know any better, that was why his father bought it.

The house was modern, with big windows and an open floor. The kitchen was equipped with the best appliances, the dining room area had a glass table with white leather chairs, and a huge painting that his Papa did. The living room area was furnished by his Dad's favorite Italian sofas and ottomans, a big ass TV and a kick ass sound surround system.  
Second floor was were his room, his Dad's office and his Papa's studio were. And the third floor was his Dads room.

Gus finished his breakfast, placed his bowl and his Dad's cup in the dishwasher, took his Kindle with him and crushed on the italian couch enjoying his last day of freedom.

* * *

The tall blonde man took his suitcase and his duffel bag out of the trunk, and payed the taxi driver. "Keep the change".  
He stepped back of the car, and with that the driver took off.

The young man turned and faced the house with the white porch, dark door, and took a big breath.  
Nothing had change.

Ok it wasn't that long since his last visit, but still, this time he was going to stay. He wasn't going back to LA. He wasn't going to wake up by a phone call, drop everything catch a plane toward who knows where and risk his life.  
No… now he was here.  
At his old home town, with his family.

No life risking missions.

No killing innocent lives.

One last look down both sides the street and he went up the stairs. As soon as he was going to knock the door, this one opened.  
A man that he knew very well with short, dark hair with a little of grey in his temple, looked at him and in a second the tall youngster got wrapped in a bear hug.  
"I missed you son. I am glad you are here… to stay"  
"Me too dad, me too…"


	2. Chapter 2

***I fixed some errors. Hope is better now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"There is my lovely Baby grandson" said loud enough to everyone in the diner to hear his Grandma Debbie as soon as Gus entered. The red head woman gave him a big hug "What are they feeding you? you are too skinny".  
Unwrapping him from the hug she screamed toward the kitchen, "One special Pink. Made blue, for my grandson"

Shaking his head Gus spotted Ted, Blake and Sidney at a booth near the window.  
"Hey Gus. How are you?" said the accountant seating next to his daughter with his arm around her shoulder.

"I am fine uncle ted, you guys?"

"We are all good" Blake patted the seat next to him "Come, Join us"  
Gus smiled and sat next to the blonde man.  
"How;s your last day of vacation going so far" Asked the 14yrd old red headed kid smiling brightly.  
"So far good, and you?"

"Just great. Dad and Papa bought me a lot of school supplies, a red iPod touch, and some uniforms. They got me this cute…..". Sidney, the girl sitting in front of him was a very bubbly person. Some of the new costumers at the diner thought she was Debbie's granddaughter but they didn't share any blood relation. Ted and Blake adopted her 8 years ago. She was left by her mother at the rehab center and Blake couldn't resist the big bright green eyes. So the couple brought her home, adopted her andthe entire extended family loved her from the first time and since then...  
"...Aren't you excited, Hunter is back?. "

Getting back into reality, and after long five minutes Gus proceed what Sidney said. "What?"

"What, what?" said the teenager tilting her head to the left.

"What did you just say?"

"Hunter is back"

Gus looked to the two men siting in the table for confirmation.  
"Yes," said Blake smiling "Michael just called, Hunter is back."

Fuck.  
Just then Grandma D. brought him his plate with a milkshake.  
"Yep Blondie is back" she placed the order in the table and kissed Gus in his head.  
Fuck.

_Fuck, noooo_ thought Gus _make that triple fuck_  
Hunter was back and it wasn't holiday or an special date so that only meant one fucking thing… He was going to stay. Fuck.

* * *

Hunter looked around Kinnetik another thing that didn't change. Shaking his head he went toward Brian's office, and without knocking he went in.  
Brian was sitting in the couch with a bunch of drawings on the coffee table. He was dressed on black slacks and black t-shirt, looking as Brian always did, good.  
Al trough the years, Brian Kinney looked even better.

"Didn't your parents teach you to knock the fucking door?"

Hunter smirked. "No, she taught me to give BJ's for 50u$"

Brian smiled looking up to Hunter, "Well that is a very useful skill, if you think about it"

"Yeah talk about it, i will always have a plan B if shit goes wrong" said Hunter sitting next to Brian in the couch. Brian took out two cigarets, light them up and gave one to the younger man.  
"Thanks for the job".  
Brian looked at the blonde younger man, "Don't thank me. You needed a job, I need a manager and with your training?… even better. So is a win, win for everybody".

They smoked in silence for a couple of minutes... "Does anyone kn..." "No".  
Silence.

Hunter was glad. He missed this, sitting with Brian in complete silence.  
When Justin left to New york for a year, Hunter was the one keeping company to Brian. Not in that way, more like a brotherly relationship. Two times a week, after class, he either went to Kinnectik's head quarters or Brian's condo for a talk... Well more like a silent time. They smoked and kept company to each other.  
After graduation, Brian was the first one to know that he was leaving for the west coast. Two years later, after he got the job, Brian was the one to know about it and until now the only one.  
Then Justin was back, Hunter went to college so he only had a couple of silent moments with Brian per year.

"Ok then." said Brian, he took two keys out of his slack's pocket an put them on the table. "Babylon; front, back door, office, roof, backroom." The older man throw the keys to hunter. "And a company Car" Brian placed this keys on the table.

Hunter took the car keys and looked at the logo... "You expect me to drive this toy around the city?"  
"Ohh don't complain, it will help you pick up single mothers" smirked Brian.  
Shaking his head Hunter put both key's in his jacket pocket.  
"Ah, wait... I have another job for you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, please comment if you guys really want to see more of this, or have any ideas. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hunter was out of Kinnetik's door and waked down Liberty Ave. toward the Liberty Di...

He stopped just at the other side of the street in front of the diner.  
There, leaving the dinner he saw a really hot guy a few years younger than him. The guy had brown hair, long enough that brushed his cheeks. From here his hair looked soft.  
He looked to be 5.10. He was wearing a white t-shirt that nearly brushed his pair of jeans which hugged his legs, and ass perfectly. Just by looking at him Hunter was getting harder.  
Who was he? And more importantly, why Hunter was feeling all this feeling toward this young stranger.  
He wanted to cross the street, hug him, kiss him, take him home and never let the smaller man go. The last time he had this thought was…. well lets say a really long time ago.  
Frustrated he brushed his hair back with his left hand as the man walked away Hunter crossed the street.

He didn't need this right now. He was back in town, that meant new life, new, job, new everything even if he was living back in the city were he end up calling home.  
Life was already complicate as it was, he didn't need a new lover in his life.  
That was what one part of his brain was saying…  
The other part wanted to see the cute guy again, and make him his. Maybe he would see him at Babylon's...

Hunter smiled. With that in mind, he went inside the dinner.

* * *

Hunter was back.  
He was back.  
After 12. Years of living outside the state he was back in Pittsburgh. Well, Gus just might had to live with it.

After graduating High School hunter went to UCSB, after that he staid in California.  
Since hunter left when Gus wasn't even in the picture next to his father, the teenager only saw him on holidays at Debbie's or in special occasions.  
Trough the years they never got close.

First everyone thought that they weren't close because Gus jealous of Hunter. JR had a new brother, an older, better, bigger, more intelligent brother. Who brought her gift from Cali, while the only thing that Gus could give to his sister was a drawing or a gift that he bought with his Dad's money. JR had someone, while Gus was in some way alone…  
Throughout the years his and Hunter's relationship became more of Hi and Bye.

Sighting Gus drooped his book to the floor, the paged flipped and the book closed... "Crap!" He just lost the page he was in...  
"Hey. What is going on son?" said the blond from the kitchen. "That was on hell of a sigh."

"Nothing Pa..."

"…Come on Gus, I know you, what got into you?" Justin walked toward the sofa with a bottle of water in hand.  
"Nothing" Gus lied again "Just thinking about tomorrow".

"Don't worry " Justin picked up the book from the floor, place it on the coffee table and sat next to it. "Everything will be fine, you know your Dad and I wont mind if you want to take off next year and travel" Justin leaned and brushed Gus' hair away of his eyes. "And you know that no matter what you choose to study, we will always support you".

Gus gave Justin a small, shy nod and looked away. "You think they would be proud of me?"

The older man looked at the teenager, he looked lost, and sad…  
"Honey, she would be proud of you no matter what" Justin placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder. Gus relaxed and looked back at his Papa.  
"Everyone is proud of you" Justine squeezed Gus and the kid replied with a small smile.

"OK. Get dressed, we are going to Michael's, to say hi to Hunter. " the older man let go of Gus' shoulder and smiled with his million dollar dimples and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, Sidney told me".

Justin patted his adoptive son's knee, "OK then, 5 min, your dad will go straight from work." Justin's eye went wide "Wait... Don't tell him i put straight and his name in the same sentences."

"If you don't tell him i was crushing on his Italian sofa."

"Deal" replied the blond man shaking Gus' hand.

* * *

After an early afternoon at Kinnetik, and the Liberty Diner, Hunter was back at his parents house.  
Even if he only lived less than two years with Michael an Ben in their house, they where his Dads and this was home.  
With that in mid Hunter went to the kitchen where a very energetic Michael and Emmet were cooking while dancing to some Pop music. "Hi dad" hunter leaned over and kissed his dad in his cheek.  
"Hi son, how was Brian? Did he gave you a hard time?"

"No, he was fine." Hunter stole a piece of tomato that Michael was cutting and ate it . " He even gave me a car" Michael hit on Hunter's hand as the younger Man tried to stole another tomato.

Defeated Hunter went toward Emmet and kissed him too in his cheek. "Hi Emm."  
"Hi honey" Emmet turned and placed a hand on Hunter's bicep. "I am so happy that you decided to come back, we missed you so much, and well you finally gave your Michael's worrying peace. We never told you this, but every time there was an slightly mini earthquake down there he was freaking out. Almost a 100 times Ben stopped Michael from taking a plane and go see if his Boy was OK."

Hunter smiled at that, imagining his Dad going ballistics every time there was an earthquake.

Emmet squeezed Hunter's bicep "Honey, every time I see you, you look bigger and better. I might say, you might had passed Ben on the muscle department" Emm kept touching hunter now feeling his abbs over his t-shirt. "Boy, if i was 10 years younger I would have jumped on you".  
Michael laughed, and Emmet let hunter go and sighted. "God i am old…" The older man gave hunter his back and continued with his work.

Shaking again his head Hunter started to go towards the stairs "I am going upstairs to take a shower..."

"Don't forget people are coming to say Hi!" said loudly Michael as Hunter hit the second floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as they got to Michael's drive way and parked Gus spotted Sidney and JR outside, seating on the stairs. He got out of the car and went toward JR giving her a hell of a hug.  
Even if they didn't share blood, or lived in the same house, Gus always treated her like a sister.

"How are you JR?"

"I am fine Gus, stop worrying" she said heating him in his left arm.  
Gus let JR go and hugged Sidney. "Hi again" said the red head "Hi".  
By that time, Justin was with them hugging and kissing the girls.

"How is your dad" Justine asked JR, putting his arm around the 13year old girl.

"He is freaking out, like always." she laughed "For the past week he cleaned the house 8 times, re-arranged every furniture like 4 times. Like if Hunter will care if the sofa was facing north or south."

The door opened and Ben stepped outside with a big smile in his face.  
His Hair was greying, but it looked good with his light brown hair. "Welcome on in, or you guys are going to wait outside?"

Ones inside the house Gus noticed that everyone was there.  
Well almost everyone, but the man of the hour. Dad was sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand facing the fire place.  
Michael, Debbie and Emmet were at the dining room placing dishes after dishes full of food .  
Ted was playing with the stereo and Blake was checking out Ben's library.

Hi said Gus sat on the arm chair next to the window.  
It was 8pm and the sun wasn't set yet. kids were playing outside, some were playing soccer others ridding bikes or skates and some teenagers were just hunting out on the grass.  
Gus sighted. He never was an outside person. Some might say that he was antisocial, because he preferred to stay away from people, and read a book.  
Ok that wasn't true. He loved to be with his family and the people he knew, but sometimes his family was to loud, and he felt uncomfortable with loud.

Michael always told him that he looked like his dad, and they had the same temper and personality. Ok, Gus understood the looking part, but the personality one? nooooo he wasn't that blunt…. well ok, he was. But for him to be blunt the had to know the person, be friends with them.  
Gus sighted again and kept looking out of the window as the kids run inside their house.

"We'll if it isn't mr Cali" said Brain.  
Gus turned away from the window and looked toward his dad and then to the man standing next to the sofa.

Hunter.

The last time he saw Hunter, was new years day, but it looked that he had grew up. That couldn't be, right?.  
The blond 6.3 towered over almost everyone. He was a little taller than Ben, who was standing next to his son, and he was as big as the elder one. His blond hair was cut short, and his lips were full and red.  
Gus turned way his eyes from the tall adonis, took out his phone and started to check any social media that he was in it. It was better this way, because he was distracted by the sexy man.  
Gus had had a crush on Hunter since he hit puverty at 12 years old.  
On that Christmas, where Ted gave Hunter as a gift a pair of underwear that had a Santa hat in the crotch. That night Gus dreamed of sexy santa's and next morning he realized two things…  
One, he had a crush on Hunter and two, he was very much gay.  
Since then, the only thing Gus could think about was how hunter would fill that Santa hat.

Shaking his head, and coming to reality so his libido would go back to appropriate, Gus opened his Tumblr App, and started to browse his Dashboard.  
Hey look a cool Sherlock Gif, - like - Gus kept scrolling down.

* * *

Hunter was getting ready when he heard that people were arriving to say Hi to him.  
He didn't understand why his extended family wanted to welcome him on his first night, is not like he is going to go back to the west coast. Another thing he couldn't understand is why the party, but he didn't complain about it, Debbie and Dad where really happy about him being there.  
Ready he took one last look in the mirror and went downstairs.

As soon as Hunter was down the stairs, Ben was there waiting for him. He hadn't say Hi to his Dad yet so the older man hugged him. "Son, i am really happy that you are back"  
Hunter hugged back, breathed in Ben's so well known spicy scent, and really felt at home. "Me too Dad. i am happy to be back, With you Dad, and JR.". Ben let go of his son and grab him from the shoulder, as both men went toward the living room.

In the living room the entire extended family was already there. Brian, Justin and Debbie were siting in the sofa. Blake, Emmet and Michael were talking in front of the fireplace. JR, and Sidney were setting on the back of the couch playing with Debbie's hair while dishing about something in one of the girls' phone. But what really got his attention was the person siting on one of the arm chairs next to the window.  
Hunter kept his gaze on the Man in front of him and... he saw him.  
The guy from the dinner. He was wearing another cloths but he still could see the tight body that hunted him in the shower.  
A Shiver went down his back at the closeness with his hot... Oh fuck!

The guy was Gus Kinney-Taylor, Brian's Kid.

Fuck.

He froze in place looking at the Kid. When did this kid grow up so fast? He wasn't a kid anymore, he was a Man, even if his age was what... Hunter tried to remember... 16? 17? 18? FUCK!...  
If the older Kinney ever new he was drooling over his son he would cut Hunter's balls, and use them as key-chains... Hunter tried to disguise his reaction as possible by giving him self a mental shake, and decided right there, not to get closer to the teenager.

Sighting Hunter tried to get back with the conversation going on in the living room, and nodded to something Ben said.

* * *

Brain was sitting next to his sunshine, with his right arm around his waist and a cup of Jack on his left hand.  
The man of the moment was nodding, at Ben while the older man was talking but the only thing that Brain could think about was his sonnyboy.

Gus was sitting alone, playing with his phone, but something was off...  
The light of his brown eyes was gone. Brain always looked at Gus' eyes to know if something was wrong, the kid had such expressive eyes, like his mother. The pain in his chest after Lyndsey's accident grew dipper every time he saw his sonnyboy sad. The accident had happened 10 years ago, and still, the pain was there.  
"He said, is because school, but i know is not" said sunshine loud enough to him to hear.  
Brain needed to know what was going on with his boy. Putting his chin on sunshine's now longish hair, Brian thought a way to get to the shielded of his son's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi.  
**

**The first part is a little sexual at the end, sorry if you don't like it or think is inappropriate, but lets face it is QAF sex is guaranteed. I hope you guys like it.. :D.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hunter looked around Babylon from one of the second floor balconies.  
Hot, sexy bodies were dancing at the rhythm of the thumpa thumpa, alcohol was being sell by the two bars at each side of the dance floor, and the backroom was being used as always. Hunter gave one last look and went to his new office on the third floor.  
Once inside, silence welcomed him.  
He dropped on the chair of his office table, turned down the volume on his headset that communicated him with the security team and both bars and he just relaxed.  
His first day as a manager had fly with no problems… well, no problems that end up him using his military skills.  
Leaning back, he watch the tinted windows that looked down to the second and first floor. Everything looked good.  
He looked at his MTM watch. One hour to go... Fuck.

His old job was easier. His Sargent would give his team a job, they went undercover, did what was needed and done they were back. Sometimes a job would take a few days, weeks or months, but they didn't need to clock in or out for a certain amount of hours.  
He looked around the office. In his old job he didn't even have an office.  
After High School, he wanted to go to the NAVY but because he was HIV positive he thought he wouldn't be accepted. On one of his "silent" secessions with Brian he told the older man what he really wanted to do. The next day, Brian called him and told him that his HIV status wasn't going to affect his acceptance. But there was another thing... how was he going to tell Michael?... His Dad was a Mother hen, and if he was diploid he was so sure that his father would go with him or would do what ever was possible to stop him from going. Well at the end Brian helped him with that too... To the rest of the family he was at University of California Santa Barbara studying Management and Business, while really he was down at San Diego and then around the world.

Hunter felt frustrated, why did he accept Brian's offer as a manager?... Oh yeah right, because his new boss never asked for recommendation, experience or wanted to talk with his last boss.  
Plus the pay was good, and he got to have his bed warm for a couple of hours after they closed.

All the sex that was being flaunted around Babylon made Hunter hard...  
He closed his eyes and put his hand on his bulge pressing down. Oh Yeah... He hadn't be with another warm body in a while. His only company was his right hand and god… it felt good to let all the pressure out.  
Hunter pressed harder and moaned, thanking Brian for making the office sound proof.  
He opened the zipper of his black jeans liberating him from the pressure and his cock was out. Good thing he always went commando.  
Smirking, Hunter took his erection in his hand and started to masturbate... He closed his eyes and leaned back.  
His brain formed the image of someone, a stranger. A naked stranger with a sexy body just in front of him, watching him getting all worked up. The stranger's image change to a man with brown hair, brown eyes, high cheek bones, tight small body. The man licked his lips as he approached to him, with a sexy swing in his walk. The stranger leaned near him and whispered "You want me... right?"

"Oh fuck yeah" he said to no one, as his hand stoked just below the head of his cock in the right spot.

"God..." he moaned. Hunter couldn't keep his self from moaning and stroked harder.

This body in his mind had his hands on Hunter, his plump lips were kissing his ear, sucking his lobe, and his warm breath was caressing him.  
Hunter run his thumb over the weeping top, and moaned again at the sensation. He was getting closer to his orgasm... He opened his eyes and released his dick, like if it was on fire.  
"Fuck. Hell. No."

Frustrated he got up and put his cock back in his pants, the pressure of the fly on his member was killing him, but if there was something he learned all this years was not to give to temptation.

He really needed to take Gus out of his mind. ASAP.

* * *

7:05 the alarm went of. An already awake Gus jumped out of bed and got ready for his first day at school.

Ones in the kitchen Gus spotted his parents, Pa was sitting on Dad's lap, and dad was feeding his sunshine with what looked like scrambled eggs and bacon. Gus made his bowl of cereal and ate, no matter what he ate he never put up weight.

"I cant believe you guys are this cheerful this early" said Gus after Brain kissed Justin deeply.

"First is not early is late, we just got in from Babylon" said Brain in between kisses. "Second of all, you are back to school, that means Justin and I can take lunch breaks, in the sofa, kitchen, balcony..."

"Ok, ok. Got the message." Gus put his spoon down next to his empty bowl.  
"You guys are happy that i am back to school." Gus took his bowl to the dishwasher.  
"Who is taking me to school then, if you old gazers just got in?" Asked the teenager.

"Hunter is, since he is the new manager of Babylon. He would pick all of you little kids and take you to school. That is until we get you a car" said dad.

Well life was just cruel. Thought Gus.  
"Ok." Defeated from the 3 goddess of destiny Gus went to his room for his backpack. At least he would start his days with a hot, sexy view, right?.  
Moving his thoughts away, because it was early morning and all the blood was going south, something he really didn't need today.  
Gus said goodbye to the cuddly now, shirtless couple at the kitchen and was out of the house.

Ones outside he got a message from JR:  
_- We are 2 blocks away._

Gus tried to look presentable on his uniform; grey slacks, baby blue shirt, blue and grey tie and navy blue jacket.  
The silver Toyota Prius stopped and Gus hopped in the back seat.

"Hey"

"Hey Gus!" Said an over exited Sidney and JR. Both girls were wearing the same uniform as Gus only the female version.  
Gus shrugged and looked out of the window, he wasnt in the mood to engage into any conversation. He was way to aware of the man driving the car down the streets, so he kept his gaze to passing houses and trees.

"Hey kid" said a dark, rich, spicy voice.

Gus shivered and kept looking out the window. Hunter's voice had an effect on him that as soon as he heard it he went full hard in record time, even for a teenager. He needed to beg for a car to his dad, if he kept listening to that sexy voice his dad was going to expend a lot of money in Kleenexes. Gus sighted and kept looking out the window, zooming out any conversation that was going on between Sid and JR.

After a couple of minutes the Prius slowed down and parked in front of the school. The girls said goodbye to Hunter and all 3 kids got out of the car. Gus tried not to look back so he walked straight to the entrance.

It might sound weird for a teenager to say, but Gus loved school.  
Ones passed the iron bars, Gus and Sidney went to the high school building while JR went to meet with her friends at the middle school entrance.  
Inside the 4 story building he found his locker, he changed code, placed his bag pack inside and closed the door.

"Hello Gorgeous" Said his best friend Leonel leaning over the locker next of Gus.

"Hey Leo!" Gus smiled at his best friend and they hugged. "How was your summer?"

"We went to Spain with mom's family and stayed there until now."

"Yes, i saw your facebook photos, and he was hot" Gus leaned and whispered on Leo's ear "how about the rest?"

The smaller man blushed and Gus laughed, "That good eh?".

Leo placed his hand on his hart, "Ohhh you have no fucking idea, I thought he would break me in half!" Both teenagers laughed and dished about Leo's hot spanish stud until the bell rang, cue for them to go to the auditorium.

Leo locked arms with Gus and they walked toward the building.

"And how about your summer?"

"As usual"

Silence.

Gus gulp and all of the sudden his throat was dry. "He is back, Leo. Dad gave him a job and he is going to stay. He will meet someone, build a family, adopt kids, and fuck…. I will watch everything from the side." Leo tighten their arm lock giving his friend some strength, as they went inside the auditorium.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I hope you guys had a happy thanksgiving.  
Please let me know if there are any errors.  
**

**This chapter is kind of long, but hey, is worth it.  
Have Fun!. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Justin woke up and looked around the living room. Brian wasn't there. The sun was wright and peaking trough the big windows, so that told him a couple of hours had pass, since he felt asleep. In search for his husband Justin stood up and gathered the discarded clothing laid around the sofa. With a smile in his face he went naked in search of his husband.  
Over the years if there was something that didn't diminish was there sex life and their love for each other. Who would say that Brian Kinney would end up being a daddy, a husband, a family man?.

Knowing His husband well enough Justin went through their home towards the office. He opened the door and stopped.

His husband was siting in his chair, photo albums were open on top of the desk. Brian had his elbows on the table and he was holding his head with both hands.  
Justin's chest felt heavy. A choking pain clogged at the back of his throat. Every year for the past 10 years at this time of the year he would found his husband in the same position.  
The blond man placed the clothes he was carrying on the floor and went behind his husband. He placed his arms around Brian, hugged his husband tight trying to comfort and the older man leaned against his partner.  
Justine kissed Brian's left cheek, and he peered over Brian to the phot...  
"Oh Bri.'"  
Brian started to shake and Justin hold him tighter. He knew that his husband didn't like to look vulnerable so he stayed there trying to comfort and sooth the pain away.  
His Lover was looking at their wedding photos, and one in particular, the one where a 5year old Gus was on Brian's arm both giving a big white smile to the camera. Lindsay was on his left wearing a blue dress and Justine was on his right looking at Brian and Gus instead of the camera man. Six month after that photo, the accident happened, and...  
"Lindsay... I hope we are doing a good job..." Brian whispered to the photo "... I wish you were here to see our sonny boy all grown up, he does look like me but… he has your heart. You would be so proud of him…"  
Justin tightened his hold on Brian and he couldn't hold back the tears.

* * *

_(10 years ago... )_

Brian finished his work out and headed to the locker room.  
He still didn't know why he was going to the gym, if he could fucking afford to have a gym at home. Ones inside the locker room he saw various hot men in different degrees of nakedness...  
Ohh yeah that is why it was all about. The view, is always about the view.  
He jumped into the shower, cleaned up, dried off and went to get dress. Just when he was about to button down his shirt, his cell phone chimed. In auto pilot he took his phone out without checking the number and answered...

The next thing he knows, he was running, barefoot, in a pair of grey slacks and an open shirt, down Liberty Ave. towards Micky's store.

Brian opened the door, and looked for his best friend.  
"Hey Brian, How are..." he shorter man went from his cheerful personality to ghost white "... What?"  
Brian went to his best friend and hug him tight. "Brian, I can't breath…".  
"Michael..." whispered Brian "The girls got into an accident, they died right away. The kids are ok"

Brian didn't know how much time passed, but it was definitely darker.  
Ben was seating against the counter Michael in between his legs, and the bigger man was holding him. Justin was there too. His sunshine was supporting him, giving him straight, like always.  
Brain turned and buried his face to Justin's chest, while his husband rubbed the back of his head.  
Justin's heartbeat was going crazy. Every beat flooded into him, mixing with his beat.  
What was going to happen next? One thing was being a Dad for a couple of days, but could he be a full time Dad. He knew he had to go and get his sonny boy but he had Justin now. Would his husband accept Gus?. Brian knew he would, but the uncertain was there. They have been married for six month… _wow that word still sounded weird…_ and now from a two person family whey would be a three person family.  
After a couple of minutes Brian whispered to the chest in front of him "Sunshine, How..?"  
"Just bring our boy home"

_- Our…._

Brian nodded and let go of the younger man. He looked at Ben and the older man nodded, on that clue Justin passed him his cell phone and Brian called Cynthia.  
"I need a plane... to Toronto... 4 people… Yeah, we will bring the kids home"

* * *

Brian woke up in his bed, an small hand was clenching his white t-shirt. He caressed his son's cheek and move away the little kids hair from his eyes. His son's hair was soft and the same color as his.  
This has been the second night that Gus didn't wake up crying for his mommy. That was good.. right?. Brian kept caressing his son's hair.

A week had passed since the accident.  
The trip to Toronto went fast, god bless money and all the things you could buy with it. Like renting a private plane, in record time. A soon as they landed into town they went to Lindsay's and Melanie's house. The nanny opened the door, and the four man got inside. She told them that the kids were sleeping and they didn't know about the accident so she took them to the living room, where two lawyers were there.  
They sat down and the three strangers explained them what happened.

Like everyday, the kids were with the nanny when Lindsay and Melanie went to work. They always took one car to work because their work place was next to each other. So when the other speeding car hit them the damage was instant and to both passengers.

After they explained the accident, the Lawyers pulled out the papers. Thanks god Lindsey and Melanie had left every legal paper up to date so they were in charge of the kids and Justin and Ben could adopt them. The four men signed in the papers and Brian called his lawyer. The paper work and legal stuff went faster thanks to Brian and the strings he had too move.

After the legal stuff was done Brian and Justin took Gus and they tried to explain the 6 year old why mommy wasn't with him anymore.  
It was difficult at first, but then in some way the kid understood. They also explained the kid that for now on he would have two Daddies, and that they were going to live in the states.

With Ben's and Michael's help they moved all the kids stuff and keepers to the U-haul truck. The rest went to the GLBT house for the youth in Toronto.

They didn't have problems with Lindsay's parents. Those assholes didn't want anything to do with Gus' so that went easy.  
So 2 days ago, Gus became Kinney-Taylor, and now he was in his bed sharing it with his two favorite men in the entire world.

"Daddy?" Two pairs of hazelnut eyes met as the sun light was picking into the room. "Yes, sonny boy?" Brian stroked the kids hair.  
The kid rubbed his eyes and said softly "I am hungry".

"Why not we go and prepare some breakfast?" Said Justin just from the other side of the kid.  
When did they wake up?…

Brian smiled to his sunshine and nodded. "Yes, Gus lets get dress and have a big breakfast, then we will move to the new house". Gus shyly nodded.

Justin moved closer and kissed Gus head "Good morning baby".  
"Good morning Papa" Gus looked up to Justin.  
Brian saw a tears running down his sunshine's eye. The young ma couldn't hold back and took sonny boy in his arms. They hugged for a while. Until Brian cleared his throat.

Justin let go of Gus and his dimples showed when he smiled... "Right. Breakfast, new house, happy family"

Brian chuckled, got up and got Gus in his arms, as Justin went to the suitcase and took care of the clothing. The blonde man hand him Gus' clothes "Here".  
Brian smiled and whispered on Justin's lips "Thanks". Brian intended the kiss to be only a touch, but he hadn't had the opportunity in the last week to make love to his husband as he wanted, so the kiss deepened. They had quickies in the bathroom, back of the car and ones at Michael's guest-room bedroom. Having a kid in his life was affecting his sex life, but he intended change that nonsense tonight, at their new house and in their new bed.  
"We better stop" said Justin detaching him self from Brian. The young man blow a raspberry on Gus' cheek and the kid giggled.  
"Tonight" He whispered  
"Promises promises" replied Justin teasing him as he left the room shaking more than necessary his little tight butt.

Brian kissed Gus' head and tickled the child. "Sonny boy, one day you are going to get as lucky as me and fall for a pretty girl or boy" He winked at his son.


End file.
